


Clear as Day

by TheaBA12



Series: Rokunami Week 2019 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, FFXV crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaBA12/pseuds/TheaBA12
Summary: The little girl, his unforgotten memoryThe King of Lucis his current target





	Clear as Day

**Author's Note:**

> Rokunami Week 2019 Day 6- Prompt Unforgotten/AU Crossover  
FFXV parents for Namine and FF7 parents for Roxas  
You'll be able to guess

Roxas’s memory wasn’t the best. 

He only knows he has been in the Organization for as long as he can remember. 

That’s the problem. All he practically remembers is having been assassin all his life.

He could still barely recall his mother. Long black hair and very strong fists. Her strong kangaroo daemon that would train with her. His father was silent but strong. His ever present wolf daemon so similar but showed his father’s love.

Then there was a memory that was a bit more clear.

Platinum blonde hair and gentle sky blue eyes. A little girl in white with a woman dressed in white and a man in black. Their daemons were dogs but he didn’t remember the girl’s.

She was the clearest memory to this day.

He relied on the memory. He didn’t know why. Just that she was important to him.

“Roxas…”

He turned to his fox daemon, Ava, as she gave him a look.

“I’m ready. You go on ahead,”

She stared at him before rushing off. He stood hidden in the shadows and couldn’t help but smirk. He had broken into the royal palace of Lucis without an issue. The place was said to be well guarded. Roxas thought otherwise as he and Ava were inside without an issue. So much for the Kingsglaive’s reputation.

He wondered why it was so hard to kill off one person. The current king’s father, the famous chosen king and mother the oracle were killed without an issue. They were the most powerful beings having even having the astrals’ blessing and were killed without issue. Yet, the current king had been able to escape death as a child and multiple times.

She had made only one appearance and that was when she was presented as also taking the mantle of Oracle from her mother. She had been dressed in white but her face veiled. Still, it had been said that she was an exact copy of her mother. 

He had heard that apparently the current king tended to wander without her shield. She tended to prefer to be alone. Loved to draw in what was once her mother’s little sanctuary.

Ava had been able to see this much before going back to hide in a corner. He slowly peeked and saw the heir sitting on the fountain. She was sketching and he wondered where her daemon was. 

There have been rumors on whether she even had one. Guess he would find out.

Peeking further though he saw platinum blonde hair and he froze. The little girl in white flashed in his mind. 

Your sole mission is to kill her. 

Xemnas’s orders.

His mission came first.

He held his hands up and two bursts of light appeared. One black blade and a white blade.

He silently leaped to the ground and sedged close by. She was still sketching and not acting aware of her surroundings. Her hands moved quickly over the sketchbook.

He lunged when he felt a sudden pain erupt in his neck. He faltered for that second and suddenly crystal pieces appeared and two weapons pinned him down to the ground. 

The Chosen King’s Engine Blade and the Oracle’s Trident.

Roxas gritted his teeth and looked up from under his hood. Grey furred paws with black spots appeared before him. A snow leopard and in his mouth held by the scruff of her neck was Ava. She whimpered apologetically to him.

They had been too careless.

Footsteps suddenly broke through the silence. She walked slowly before him with weapons surrounding her. Her ankle boots came before his vision first and he looked up.

Her face was blank of all emotions as she stared down at him. One single red eye looked down upon him as her bangs covered the rest of her face. The leopard came to her side and she brushed her hand over his head.

“Your majesty!”

Roxas froze upon hearing a great number of footsteps and suddenly others appearing before as they warped. The current king, didn’t react instead looking up and Roxas felt his head be slammed to the floor. Pain erupted in him and Ava growled while Roxas felt someone press down on him.

“This is why we need to know where you go!” Snapped a feminie voice from above Roxas. He assumed it was the person pushing down on him.

“Xion, I have told you all to call me by my name. Also, I am capable Xion,” Spoke a melodious voice. 

The king still looked down at him before kneeling and her hand reached for his cheek. It was close enough and he didn’t think twice but to bite her hand hard. She didn’t flinch and instead the leopard’s ear twitching gave Roxas evidence that she felt something.

She smiled down at him and next thing he knew he was punched.

“Watch it assassin. That’s your king,” Xion snapped with anger.

“Like hell, she is,”

The king though showed a smile at his bite. She cupped his face and brushed her fingers into his hair without removing his hood. Her eye was now a sky blue.

A little girl with platinum blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and dressed in white. Gently brushing her hands in his hair.

He stared and was completely paralyzed and she continued to smile.

“Just because you can’t remember something, doesn’t mean it’s gone,”

He was then lifted and two others restrained his arms. 

“Simply, place him in the cells. His daemon will remain with us so he will not try anything,” The king ordered.

Xion looked ready to argue but relented when she was given a simple look. Roxas though immediately started struggling upon hearing the demands.

“I can’t have her far-”

“She was here in the castle without you anywhere close by. Don’t worry she will be taken care well,” Lucis King interrupted while taking Ava into her arms. 

He and Ava had the same shocked face. She had known and had simply allowed them to look about. Ava suddenly froze before falling into a sudden slumber. 

“Thought you could escape did you clever little fox?” The leopard spoke before turning to Roxas with a smirk.

“Gula,” 

The leopard turned to his companion before purring and nuzzling the king’s legs. She and the leopard, Gula, gave simple smirks to Roxas.

Roxas was forcibly turned.

Roxas didn’t recall a single target. They were all just missions he did to get paid and enjoy a bit of fun. The current Lucian King though was clear as day in his mind.

Just like the girl in his memory.

Namine...


End file.
